It's finally you
by ilovetoast-chan
Summary: Sequel to 'hope it's you' fluff


Hi readers this is the sequel to the story 'Hope it's you!' I would really appreciate it if you would review! This is an AU.

Standard disclaimer applied. I don't own Naruto and its associated character! Kishimoto Mashashi does.

'_It's finally you!'_

17 years old:

KHS Boarding school music hall, 7:30 am.

An angelic voice could be heard singing, skilled fingers playing the black and white keys swiftly and a head full of pink can be seen bobbing to the music rhythm.

KHS's entrance.

"Ino have you seen Sakura-Chan?"

"No, I haven't seen her all morning ever since she left our dorm room" Ino was not paying attention to Naruto; her nails have to look nice and clean especially on the first day of school!

"Oh Kami-sama Sakura-Chan's been kidnapped! Hurry teme we've got to find her before she gets raped!" Naruto being his foolish (cute) self panicked.

"Calm down knucklehead she's probably in the music hall as we speak" Ino said as if it was nothing "She's been there most of the time since we got here! You know how she is!"

"Troublesome women" whack! "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"That Shika-kun was for being an asshole! Only if TenTen was here she would have been screaming 'sexist pig' and give you a long lecture about how sexist men are!"

Near the music hall, soft footsteps could be heard in the hallway.

'Hn, Found you!'

"Hey guys!"

"Ten-chan! Hina-Chan" Sakura greeted.

"You've been in here quite often lately is something bothering you?" Hinata said quietly standing hand in hand with Naruto.

"No nothing in particular really just excited, after all this is our last year! "She said looking at Sasuke who raised his eyebrows at her just ever so slightly.

Graduation:

As Sakura was giving her valedictorian speech Sasuke could not keep his eyes off of her. She was standing amongst Sakura blossoms her name sake and all he could see was her alluring green eyes and her charming smile, all he could hear was her lovely voice. He knew she was definitely the one for him…..

* * *

20 years old:

It was towards the end of first semester at Konoha University, the first fall of snow was about to come soon. This was their second year Sasuke was taking management while Sakura was obviously taking medicine just as she planned when she was 12 to become a doctor. He could still remember the day.

"_Hey, Sasuke what do you want to be when you grow up?"_

"_I need to take over my father's company."_

"_That make sense, but what do you want to be if you could choose?"_

He never answered her as she had to leave but all he wanted to do was shout, _"I want to be with you!"_

All he could do now was wait for the perfect moment, and that was soon he planned to tell her when they reach his home for his family's annual Christmas dinner.

"Sasuke-kun it really nice of Mikoto-chan to invite me I can wait to see her and my parents would be there as well and the Uzumakis, Hyuugas,Inuzukas,Yamanakas,Naras, and every one else! Too bad we couldn't have a road trip that would be awesome!"

At the dinner party:

Sakura was having little chats with every one after thanking Fugaku and complimenting Mikoto on how delicious the food was.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you."

Sakura gave Sasuke a confused look but followed none the less.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?" She quietly asked.

He only nudged her to look at the beautiful night sky.

It was lilted with million of shimmering stars.

He then quietly whispered in her ear "Haruno Sakura, I love you."

She stiffened for a second and Sasuke was doubting his choice to confess to her.

'_Maybe she doesn't feel the same…'_

She then turned around to face him and all he could see was waterfall of tears on her face.

"Sasuke-kun you have no idea how long I was waiting for you to say those words!"

She then gave him one of those rare gorgeous smiles saved only for him "I love you too" she whispered as she held him in a tight embrace filled with love and care.

"_You may now kiss the bride!"_

* * *

"And that my dear children were how I and your father met!" Ended Sakura

"Oh, mama would you tell us how uncle Naruto and auntie Hina met?" Sakura and Sasuke's second youngest shouted.

"Ooh yes, I want to know how my mama and papa met too!" Naruto and Hinata's oldest said excitedly.

They lived happily ever after, and that my dearest reader is how this story comes to an end!

* * *

Lol I never thought I would make a sequel to the first one! Thanks for reading!

~Ilovetoast-chan~


End file.
